


[podfic] Winter in July

by cm (mumblemutter), reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon, Snowed In, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a new student at the mansion who likes Erik."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Winter in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302708) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, kid fic, fluff, cuteness  


**Length:**  00:13:03  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3[ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Winter%20in%20July_.mp3) (thanks,[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
